lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
The Fall of Mizimu Grove/Transcript
Beshte: Everything okay, Dad? Basi: So far. But with all the recent attacks from the Outlanders, any unexpected sight or sound has us spooked. (WATER BUBBLING) Basi: Everyone, out of the water! Now! (ALL GRUNTING) Beshte: Twende Kiboko! Basi: Beshte? Beshte! Beshte: It's okay, Dad. (LAUGHS) It's just little Kiazi! Kiazi: (LAUGHS) Basi: (SIGHS WITH RELIEF) Kion: Basi? Beshte? Everything okay? Basi: Uh... (CHUCKLES) Sorry, Lion Guard. That was my fault. There's no real danger. Kion: Oh, that's okay. Everyone in the Pride Lands has been on edge lately... (GRASS RUSTLING) Kion: Lion Guard! Something in the grass. Timon and Pumbaa: (BOTH HUMMING) Bunga: Uncle Timon? Uncle Pumbaa? Pumbaa: Oh, hey, kids! Uh... What are you doin' here? Timon: Pumbaa! No time for chitchat. We're on the trail of a slug-fest. Remember? Pumbaa: Oh, right. Later, kids! Timon and Pumbaa: (BOTH HUMMING) Makini: Lion Guard! Lion Guard! Kion: Makini? What's wrong? Makini: Wrong? Why would anything be wrong? Fuli: Hmm. It's gonna be one of those days. Makini: I just wanted to invite you all to my Mpando mpya! Bunga: Empanada what? Ono: Mpando mpya! It's the planting of a new baobab tree in Mizimu Grove! Makini: Yes! Every baobab tree in Mizimu Grove was planted by a Royal Mijuzi while they were training. And tonight I get to plant mine! Beshte: Poa! Fuli: Congratulations, Makini. Ono: Indeed! An mpando mpya doesn't happen very often! Basi: Sure doesn't. I remember my dad telling me about Rafiki's. Makini: Ooh! Basi! You and your pod are welcome to come too! Basi: We'd love to. I'm sure it would lift the whole pod's spirits. Kion: Actually, it sounds like a chance to lift everyone's spirits! Fuli: Kion? Kion: We should invite everyone to Makini's mpando mpya! Bunga: You really think everyone's gonna want to watch Makini plant a tree? Kion: If we turn into a big event they will. Hang on! Timon and Pumbaa: (BOTH HUMMING) Kion: Timon! Pumbaa! I have a favor to ask. Timon: Not now, kid. Kind of busy here. Kion: It's about you two putting on a show at Mizimu Grove. Pumbaa: A show? Timon: Well, why didn't you say so in the first place! Kion: It's for Makini's mpando mpya. I think if we turn it into a big event, it might cheer everybody up. Maybe you two could start it off with a song? Pumbaa: Ooh! That sounds like fun! Timon: You said it, Pumbaa! Nothin' like a song and dance to liven things up! Kion: Then you'll do it? Pumbaa: Of course we will! Makini: Ooh! This is going to be so amazing! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Timon: Spread the word, kids! Nobody's gonna want to miss a show like this! Shupavu: (SCOFFS) Sounds like something Scar won't want to miss, either. Scar: An mpando mpya. (LAUGHS) Even I've never been to one. At least, not yet. Shupavu: And the Lion Guard is personally inviting animals from all over the Pride Lands! Scar: Hmm. So. Lots of Pride Landers gathered in one place at the Lion Guard's request. Surely they won't object to a few uninvited guests. And one very special guest! (LAUGHS!) Rafiki: Hello, Pride Landers! And welcome to Makini's mpando mpya! (ALL CHEER) Rafiki: As you know, every tree in Mizimu Grove has been planted by a Royal Mijuzi. In fact, the tree I planted is right over there! It is much bigger now! (LAUGHS) Simba: Today the Circle of Life continues, as Makini plants her baobab tree. And, to help us celebrate this occasion, two very dear friends of mine have agreed to perform a song. And so, without further ado, please welcome Timon and Pumbaa! (ALL CHEER) Timon: ♪ When the savannah seems set against you Pumbaa: ♪ And things all around go wrong Timon: ♪ Don't be feeling scared and lonely Pumbaa: ♪ Instead hold on to this song! ♪ Things will get better when we work together Both: ♪ Things will get better when we work together ♪ Tujiinue ♪ Is all you got to say ♪ Tujiinue ♪ When things don't go your way ♪ We'll lift ourselves up today Pumbaa: ♪ So look at all the friends around you Timon: ♪ You know they're on your side ♪ So when we all stand united Pumbaa: ♪ We'll sing this song with pride! Timon: ♪ Things will get better when we work together Both: ♪ Things will get better when we work together ♪ Tujiinue ♪ Is all you got to say ♪ Tujiinue ♪ When things don't go your way ♪ We'll lift ourselves up today Timon: Let's lift ourselves up! Pumbaa: Let's lift ourselves up! Both: ♪ Spirits so high ♪ We can touch the sky! (WHOOPING) ♪ Tujiinue ♪ Is all you got to say Janja: Okay. We all know the plan. Crocs on the left, jackals on the right, hyenas up the middle. Drive 'em towards that big rock at the other end. Chungu: (LAUGHS) This'll be a show they'll never forget! Janja: Right. Now let's go! (SONG ENDS) (HYENAS LAUGHING) Kion: Hyenas! Janja: Heya, Lion Guard. Hope we aren't interrupting. Hyenas: (LAUGHING) Ono: It's more than just hyenas! We've got crocs and jackals, too! Kion: Fuli, Ono, crocs! Beshte, Bunga, jackals! I'll take the hyenas! Ono: What about them? Ma Tembo: This is what we trained for, everyone. Just tell us where you need us, Kion. Simba: All of us. Kion: Hippos with Beshte. Galagos and antelopes with Fuli and Ono. Elephants, help Bunga protect the rest of the herds. Dad, we'll take the hyenas. Beshte: Mtoto, find a place to hide. Kion: We'll fight for what's right! All: Pride Landers Unite! Pumbaa: Timon, what do we do? Timon: Only one thing to do, Pumbaa. Keep singing! Pumbaa: Oh, right! The show must go on! Both: ♪ Tujiinue ♪ Is all you got to say Kion: Go back to the Outlands, Janja! (GROANS) Janja: You kiddin'? And miss the big show? Kion: (GRUNTS) Chungu and Cheezi: (WHIMPERING, SCREAMING) Simba: Going somewhere? Cheezi: Uh, yeah! This way! Chungu: Cheezi! Wait for me! (ZEBRAS NEIGH) Hyenas: (GROWLING) Makini: (SCREAMS) Goigoi: Let go, ya pesky varmint! Bunga: (STRAINING EFFORT) Okay! Goigoi: (GROANS) Makini: That's what you get for spoiling my big night! Rafiki: (LAUGHS) Well done, Makini. Makini: Rafiki, look out! Ma Tembo: Get outta here, jackal! (TRUMPETS) Thurston: I do say! I've never seen a trunk do that! Kiburi: (HISSING) Laini: Watch out, Fuli! (BATTLE CRY) Ono: Oh, Kion, look! Kion: Heyvi kabisa! Beshte, fire! Beshte: Got it, Kion! Hippos with me! Timon and Pumbaa: ♪ We'll lift ourselves up today Timon: Stage lights! Why didn't we think of that? Both: ♪ Tujiinue ♪ When things don't go your way Basi: There we go! Beshte: Poa! Great work, Dad! Chungu: (WHIMPERS) Janja: Kion. Kion: Look around, Janja! You're losing! Janja: Oh, yeah? (FIRE BLAZES) Makini: Oh, no! Rafiki, your tree! Scar: (LAUGHS) Timon and Pumbaa: (BOTH YELP) Laini: (WHIMPERS) Ma Tembo: Is that... Basi: How could it be? Simba: Scar. Scar: That's right, Simba! You never thought you'd see me again, did you? (LAUGHS) Simba: What do you want? Scar: What do I want? Ah, Simba, Simba. Always so naive. First, we took Kilio Valley. Then we wrecked Big Springs. And now your precious Mizimu Grove is doomed! It's only a matter of time before all of the Pride Lands is mine! (LAUGHS) Simba: No. Not this time. Laini: What do we do? Thurston: Panic and run! Panic and run! (ZEBRAS NEIGH) Bupu: The zebra's right! Let's get out of here! Janja: (LAUGHS) (ALL PANIC) Mtoto: Wait for me! Ma Tembo: Elephants, stop! (ELEPHANTS TRUMPET) Basi: Come on, everyone! Kion: Lion Guard, go calm the herds! I'll take care of the Outlanders. Fuli: You got it, Kion. 'Til the Pride Lands' end... All: Lion Guard defend! Janja: (SCOFFS) They've all run away! Mizimu Grove is ours! Kion: I don't think so! Now that everyone's gone, I can do this! (ROARS) Simba: Well done, Kion. Kion: Thanks, Dad. Now to make sure all the fires are out. Simba: It looks like the damage has already been done. Ma Tembo: Simba. We need to talk. Simba: Yes. I know. Ma Tembo and I can take out the fires, Kion. Go help the rest of the Guard calm the herds. Makini: (CRYING) Rafiki: Makini? Are you okay? Makini: Yes, but the whole grove is ruined! Rafiki: Shawri, Makini. Be calm. Makini: Yes, Rafiki. Shawri. Pumbaa: Uh, doesn't anyone wanna see the big finish? Fuli: Ono, do you see them? Ono: Affirmative! Most of them are straight ahead. But the zebras are veering left. Hapana! And the antelope are running right toward Poromoko Crevasse! Fuli: That's not good! Beshte! Stop the hippos! Beshte: You got it. Fuli: Ono, calm the elephants! Ono: On it. Fuli: Bunga! Zebras! I'll go after the antelopes. Bunga: Zuka Zama! Fuli: Huwezi! Bupu! You have to stop! Bupu: I don't take orders from you! Laini: Take her orders! Take her orders! Fuli: You're about to run off a cliff! Bupu and Laini: We are? Fuli: Everyone! Please! Stop, now! Galagos and Sable Antelopes: (GRUNTING) Laini: (SCREAMS) Bupu: (GASPS) Fuli? Fuli? Fuli: (GRUNTS) I'm fine. Just glad I remembered to say "please." Beshte: Dad, you can stop now! Basi: Huh? Okay, Beshte! If you say so. All: (PANTING) Basi: Thanks, son. I was getting tired. Ono: Everyone! Everyone! Why are you running? Nobody's chasing you! Mtoto's Mom: Oh. How embarrassing. (TRUMPETS) Everyone, stop! Mtoto: (GRUNTS) Did you say, "Stop"? Bunga: Zuka Zama! Whoa, zebra-deebras! You don't have to run anymore! Thurston: We don't? Why not? Bunga: Uh, 'cause you won the race. Thurston: We did? Well, did you hear that? We won! (CHUCKLES) I always knew we would. Ono: Here comes Fuli with the antelopes and galagos. Kion: Lion Guard? How'd it go? Beshte: Looks like everybody's okay! Bupu: Okay? No, we're not okay! Laini: Was that really Scar in the flames? Muhangus: How is that even possible? Kion: Well, it's kind of hard to explain. Bunga: Kind of impossible! Twiga: Is Scar behind all the Outlanders' attacks? Mtoto's Mom: And the fires? Bupu: Is that why you asked us all to defend the Pride Lands? Why we trained together? Kion: I... Mtoto's Mom: What'll we do without Mizimu Grove? Thurston: What if our grazing ground is next? Basi: Kion. Most importantly, why didn't you tell us Scar was back? Kion: I... Simba: Because he was following my orders. (ALL GASP) Simba: I asked the Lion Guard to keep Scar's return a secret. (ALL GASP) Simba: I was afraid if you knew about Scar, you would all panic. Fuli: He was right about that. Ma Tembo: I've already told the King I don't agree with his decision. But I understand his reasons. He was afraid we wouldn't feel safe in the Pride Lands. And that we'd want to leave. Bupu: Of course we'd want to leave! Laini: Why wouldn't we? Simba: It is my duty to protect all Pride Landers. I cannot do that if you are not in the Pride Lands. Basi: As leader of the hippos, it is my duty to protect my pod, whether that's in the Pride Lands or somewhere else. Beshte: Somewhere else? Simba: You're right, Basi. I never want to lose a Pride Lander. But I will always respect your decision. Including the decision to leave. This is something every herd must decide for themselves. And you'll need time. Come to Pride Rock tomorrow morning. You can tell me your decision then. Bupu: There's nothing to discuss. Ma Tembo: I want to hear from each of you. Basi: Who thinks we should stay? Bunga: What do you think they're talkin' about? Fuli: What should we do, Kion? Kion: Nothing else we can do. It's up to the herds now. Everyone, go get some rest. I'll see you at Pride Rock in the morning. So much destruction... Grandfather Mufasa? Mufasa: Yes, Kion, I'm here. Kion: Grandfather, I'm worried. Things have been bad since Scar returned. But I never thought it would be so bad that the Pride Landers would want to leave. I know they just want to protect their herds, but I wanna protect them, too. I guess I feel like I failed. Mufasa: Your ability to understand the Pride Landers, even when it's difficult, makes you a good leader. Kion: But I can't lead them if they aren't here. What am I suppose to do now? Mufasa: Even on the darkest day, Kion, you can find hope. Kion: Thank you, Grandfather. What's that? Heyvi kabisa! I don't believe it. Simba: I trust you've all made your decisions? (ZEBRAS NEIGH) Sable Antelopes: (GRUNTING) Basi: The hippos have reached a decision. Beshte: Dad? Basi: It looks like... Kion: Pride Landers! Wait! Simba: Kion? Kion: Everyone, please. If you decide to leave, I understand. But before you do, there's something I'd like to show you. Here. Makini: (GASPS) Oh! Kion: Makini's tiny sapling survived the attack on Mizimu Grove. And if it survived here, there's no reason we all can't. If we stay together, we'll be stronger. Yes, Scar has returned. And I know you're scared. But the last time Scar was around, there wasn't a Lion Guard. There is now. And we're here to protect you. Even on the darkest day, there's hope. Basi: Kion's right. We're stronger if we stay together. We do have hope. The hippos are here to stay. Beshte: Poa. Ma Tembo: So are the elephants! (TRUMPETS) Twiga: Giraffes too! Thurston: As are the zebras. Muhangus: And the aaradvarks. Laini: Count the galagos in! Bupu: (SIGHS) The antelopes will be staying as well. Simba: I'm happy to hear that. Bunga: Uh, what do we do now? Rafiki: What else, honey badger? We have Makini's Mpando mpya! Makini: Ooh, can we? Right now? Simba: I can't think of a better way to celebrate this moment. (ALL CHEER) Kion: Too bad Timon and Pumbaa aren't here to sing their song. Bunga: They're still at Hakuna Matata Falls. Somethin' about needin' beauty rest? Fuli: I think I can help you out there. ♪ Tujiinue ♪ Is all you've gotta say ♪ Tujiinue ♪ We'll lift ourselves up today Category:Transcripts Category:Season Two Transcripts